Tu cómplice eterno
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Mentir y ocultar no era algo que Kari y T.K. solieran hacer, pero si era la única forma de que su felicidad no causara daño a terceros lo harían. No es un songfic pero está inspirado en la canción Cómplice eterno de Glup
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

Ya eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana, muchos caían dormidos por el cansancio y el alcohol en sus cuerpos. Sin embargo ellos seguían a orillas del río, como si nada hubiese pasado, solo abrigados con un par de frazadas e iluminados por el fuego de las antorchas

El rubio dio un trago al vodka naranja que tenía en la mano y luego tomó la guitarra.

- ¿Me cantarás una canción? – preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Lo intentaré. No soy tan buen cantante como mi hermano… y honestamente, más que una canción… es una propuesta – los ojos del rubio brillaron de una forma indescriptible y la castaña sintió cientos de mariposas en su estómago.

- Soy toda oídos.

- "_Te propongo, que hagamos un trato, un pacto que selle nuestro secreto. Tú te callas y yo me callo también y que nadie se entere que lo nuestro es un hecho…"_ – Takeru hizo una breve pausa y miró a la joven con una sonrisa de medio lado. Kari sonrió y lo animó a que continuara – _"Pero a oscuras solitos los dos, nos amemos una y otra vez, nos quedemos al amanecer. Te propongo que lo hagamos así para que no nos culpen de volvernos locos porque nadie se atreve a entender semejante cariño entre nosotros y si supieran las cosas que tú me regalas en tu florecer ese aroma de hacerte mujer…"_

Kari dio un leve suspiro, no podía creer que tenía frente a ella al chico de sus sueños, declarándose con una canción…

- "_Y te propongo, que lo pienses dos veces, que te tomes tu tiempo que lo hagamos lento, como Dios hizo al cielo… para que sea perfecto" _– Takeru hizo un silencio bastante largo mientras miraba a la joven que tenía enfrente.

- Vamos, que no la has terminado. Si quieres mi respuesta quiero oírla completa.

- Muy bien… _"Y si me pides, que yo te haga mujer, me pides que sea tu cómplice eterno. Tu verdugo de niña, tu platónico amor… y te propongo que lo pienses dos veces que te tomes tu tiempo que lo hagamos lento como Dios hizo el cielo para que sea perfecto… y si me pides que yo te haga mujer me pides que sea tu cómplice eterno tu verdugo de niña tu platónico amor, tu cómplice eterno, tu cómplice eterno… tu cómplice eterno…"_

Kari lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar que el sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

- No quieres que nadie se entere de lo nuestro. Temes por el corazón de Davis y de Himeko. Y lo entiendo, es noble de tu parte, pensar en ellos antes que en ti, pero… yo quiero estar contigo, ahora. Y no me importa si nadie más se entera, mientras tú y yo lo sepamos… estaré feliz de ser tu cómplice.

La joven sonrío, todo parecía un sueño. Un hermoso sueño del que se negaba a despertar. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Por fin el joven que había querido durante tanto tiempo estaba ahí, frente a ella, diciéndole todo lo que ella siempre había querido oír.

- ¿Entonces? – se impacientó Takeru, el silencio de la joven no podía ser una buena noticia.

- Acepto, por supuesto que acepto. Quiero ser tu cómplice, tu cómplice eterno – respondió la joven con una enorme sonrisa, al momento que se acercaba al rubio y lo besaba en los labios con ternura…

.

_¿Cómo llegaron a esto?_

_Para saber, es necesario volver el tiempo unos meses atrás… cuando todo era diferente…_

**TU COMPLICE ETERNO**

_By Haley Polaris_

"_Una promesa para prevenir daños a terceros, puede ser más que un error, la sentencia a matar algo tan hermoso como el verdadero amor"._

**N/A:**_ Recuerdo que tenía 13 años la primera vez que escribí un fanfics, sin saber lo que era. Yo solo escribí... curiosamente era de Digimon. Aunque no es ésta, aquella historia, me aventuro por esos rumbos de nuevo, pero por primera vez de forma pública._

_Espero que les guste._


	2. Amor platónico

_**N/A: **Primer capítulo, ubicado tiempo atrás.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: **Kary, T.K, Davis y cualquier otro personaje relativo a Digimon no me pertenece, ahora si aparecen otros personajes por ahí, me declaro culpable por su creación._

**.  
><strong>

**AMOR PLATÓNICO**

**.  
><strong>

Un mes. Solo un mes...

Kari tenía mas paciencia que muchos de sus amigos juntos y adoraba ir a la secundaria. Pero había esperado el receso de verano hace mucho. ¿La razón? Ella y sus amigos habían planeado unas vacaciones en conjunto y la idea le alegraba mucho, teniendo en cuenta que hace mucho tiempo no veía a Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Matt, Yolei... en realidad con los únicos que compartía más a menudo eran T.K., Davis, Cody y en ocasiones su hermano Tai...

- Kari – le dijo Akane, la mejor amiga de la joven. Estaba sentada a su lado y luego de propinarle un codazo para llamar su atención sin éxito, optó por susurrar su nombre – Kari.

- ¿Eh? - Hikari, miró a su pelirroja amiga quién le hacía señas con la cabeza. Al mirar hacía donde le apuntaba, vio a su maestra con cara de pocos amigos.

- Srta. Kamiya, ¿Qué opina usted? - la voz de la profesora la pilló por sorpresa, maldición, justo en _esa_ clase.

- E-Eh... y-yo... - intentó decir la castaña.

- Usted, estaba distraída. Otra vez. – le reprendió la mujer – Necesito hablar con usted después de clase, y por favor preste un poco de atención. Ahora. ¿Quién se puede referir a la Sra. Macbeth?

Kari se acomodó en la silla y abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, intentando parecer interesada en ese libro aunque _Macbeth _no era de sus libros favoritos, en realidad ningún libro de _Shakespeare_ le agradaba mucho, teniendo en cuenta que todos terminaban en asesinato, homicidio o ambas.

- ¿Srta. Saito?

- Bueno, a pesar de que el protagonista del libro es, obviamente Macbeth. El personaje fuerte dentro de la historia es la esposa. Es ella quien lo incita a cometer el asesinato, y luego a ocultarlo, fue ella quien le dio las agallas necesarias para que la trama se desarrolle, sin ella no existiría el libro...

- Perfecto, muchas gracias – le cortó la mujer.

- De nada profesora. Me alegra participar... no como _otros_ alumnos de esta clase – respondió la joven haciendo énfasis en el "otros" que obviamente iba dirigido a Kari, quien hizo un leve suspiro. Esa chica definitivamente la odiaba.

Luego de un par de análisis a los demás capítulos del libro, y de la respectiva tarea por parte de la maestra, ocurrió lo que temía... el final de la clase y un nuevo regaño por parte de la profesora.

- Te guardaré un puesto en la fila del almuerzo – dijo Akane al momento que guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

- Gracias, nos vemos – respondió la castaña, mientras veía que la sala se iba desocupando.

- Eh, Kari... ¿Quieres que te espere? - preguntó Davis con una sonrisa.

- Oh, por Dios... déjala en paz - le regaño la pelirroja, llevándose al chico del brazo y levantando el dedo pulgar a su amiga señalando que todo iría bien.

- Srta. Kamiya, es usted una excelente estudiante... - comenzó la profesora al ver que la sala estaba vacía.

- Gracias – respondió Kari mientras le entregaba un débil sonrisa.

- Aunque lamentablemente en mi clase nunca lo haya visto. Me pregunto ¿Por qué toma esta asignatura si ambas sabemos que no le va? - se sinceró la mujer.

- Lo siento mucho, prometo que no volverá a suceder. Profesora, sé que no va la literatura pero la necesito como crédito extra para la universidad.

- Srta. Kamiya, revisé su ensayo y la verdad es que no me siento conforme.

- ¿Puedo arreglarlo? - Preguntó la joven esperanzada.

- No – respondió cortante la mujer, pero al ver el rostro de desilusión de la joven agregó – aún tienes un mes, te asignaré un tutor para el ensayo final. No tienes problema en pasar la asignatura pero solo si obtienes un 8 podrás tomar la clase del próximo año, de lo contrario me temo que no podré aceptarte en Literatura III. Veamos, ¿Quién puede ser tu tutor?

- T.K – respondió Kari, ya sentada en la mesa. Le había contado toda la historia a su amiga y aunque Davis fingió que se atragantaba ambas continuaron con la charla – dijo que era la mejor opción, aunque como está enfermo, le diría hasta la próxima semana – el tono de voz de Kari era bastante apagado.

- Vamos, no es tan malo... de hecho. ¿No se supone que Takeru es tu amigo? - le dijo Akane al oír el nombre de su tutor.

- Lo es - le respondió la castaña, pero su rostro seguía preocupado.

- Además Takeru siempre tiene las calificaciones más altas, incluso más que Saito que se las da de sabelotodo. Eso si que hubiese sido un problema, tener de tutora a la _princesita del mal_.

- Esto es bastante parecido – respondió Kari bastante incómoda.

- Claro que no. Takeru es muy amable, tanto que muchas veces me desespera – respondió la pelirroja con algo de nerviosismo.

- Lo sé, pero su novia me odia, desde... bueno desde siempre, y que ahora T.K. sea mi tutor no ayudará en nada.

- Nah, deja el melodrama querida. No pasará nada y si Himeko Saito te dice algo, yo misma le pateo el trasero ¿Te parece? - dijo la joven con una sonrisa dejando a la vista sus adorables hoyuelos.

- Gracias... espero no llegar a eso.

- Yo sí – contestó la pelirroja con sinceridad causando una carcajada por parte de la castaña.

No quedaba de otra. T.K. estaba con gripe hace una semana, y aunque la profesora le había dicho que debía esperar una respuesta del rubio en cuanto a la tutoría, Kari ya lo daba por hecho...

- Entonces... ¿Qué tienes pensado para tu ensayo final? - los ojos azules de - T.K. miraban expectantes a Kari. La joven no entendía como podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que había pasado.

- T.K... - comenzó la joven Kamiya, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- Kari, en serio, si vas a disculparte no lo hagas. No tiene sentido - ¿Cómo demonios? Parecía que el rubio le había leído la mente.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Himeko lo entenderá – dijo T.K. sonriente, al momento que sonaba su celular. El rubio miro el número y cortó.

- Por la escena que hizo en el comedor lo dudo – respondió la joven recordando aquel "evento" de horas antes.

- En realidad yo debería disculparme – dijo el muchacho rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad, nuevamente su teléfono estaba sonando.

- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué tú? Aceptas ayudarme en este trabajo aún teniendo problemas con tu novia.

- Himeko debe entender por las buenas o por las malas que tu eres mi amiga, y si un amigo necesita mi ayuda yo siempre estaré ahí - El celular había sonado por quinta vez y al parecer el rubio no tenía intenciones de contestar – creo que mejor lo apagaré.

- Gracias – awww ¿Por qué T.K. tenía que ser taaan dulce?

- No puede tratarte así, ella no te conoce como yo – dijo el joven con firmeza.

A pesar de que Himeko era una _bruja_, o _princesa del mal_ como le llamaba Akane, en le fondo Kari no podía culparla. De hecho ella hubiese sido igual de ser la novia de T.K. bueno... no, pero de todas formas era entendible que estuviera en todo momento pendiente de él, espantado a cualquier chica que quisiera quitárselo.

Takeru Takishi era todo lo que una chica quisiera, guapo, gentil, popular, inteligente, divertido y con un corazón sincero, pero las leyes internas de una secundaria eran claras. El capitán del equipo de baloncesto siempre salía con la capitana de las porristas, y esta no era la excepción.

Sus ojos azules miraron a Kari una vez mas, quien, como de costumbre se había perdido en la intensidad de su mirada.

- ¿Kari?

- ¿Sí? - respondió la joven reaccionando de pronto.

- Debes dejar de desconcentrarte así. Es por eso que la profesora no te quiere – le dijo el joven con suavidad.

- Lo siento, no puedo controlarlo. La literatura es aburrida.

- ¡Claro que no! Es como ver una película, solo que tu decides como se ven los personajes, el color de los arboles, la temperatura del ambiente y llegas a sentir lo que ellos sienten, sientes el viento en tu cara, el frío, sientes la tristeza, el odio, el amor...

T.K. hablaba con una pasión poco vista. Sé notaba que él adoraba la literatura, no por tener buenas notas, sino que simplemente la adoraba.

Kari no podría con eso.

Hace mucho tiempo que había pasado de querer a T.K. como un simple amigo a un amor no correspondido y ahora había optado por la etapa de un amor platónico. Sabía que sus opciones con él eran nulas. Es cierto, muchas veces él la había hecho sentir especial, pero era así con toda la gente, lo hacía por simple cortesía. Y entre la muchacha más linda de la escuela y ella... no tenía dónde perderse.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Tienes tu historia? - preguntó nuevamente T.K.

- La verdad es que no.

- Mmmm bueno, si quieres podemos pulir tu ensayo anterior.

- ¿Se puede?

- Claro, podemos basarnos en esa trama y lo arreglamos. ¿Lo tienes?

- Si... - dijo Kari pensativa para luego reaccionar, no, no podía pasarle ese ensayo. Era la historia de amor de dos amigos. Patético – eh, no. Creo que lo tiré.

- ¿En serio? Pero... ¿No tienes un respaldo?

- No lo creo.

- Mmm... entonces deberemos trabajar con otra cosa.

- Pensaré en algo esta noche y te digo mañana ¿De acuerdo?

- Me parece bien. Esta atardeciendo – dijo T.K. Mirando por la ventana. Las ultimas clases estaban terminando y ellos continuaban en la sala de estudio.

- ¿Entonces puedes ayudarme mañana?

- Eh, creo que no – dijo Takeru pensativo – ¿Dejemoslo para el miércoles si? Mañana tengo práctica de baloncesto, pero si quieres puedes pasarme tus apuntes para que los lea en mi casa.

- Claro. Avanzaré algo.

- Me parece, una buena profesora de preescolar debe tener una base en literatura ¿No crees? - le dijo T.K. Encendiendo su celular que volvió a llamar.

- Claro – respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

- Creo que le contestaré... ¿30 llamadas perdidas es como mucho no?

- Debe estar furiosa.

- Nah... se le pasa rápido – respondió el rubio sin importancia – Ola ¿Estás bien?, si, bueno ya sabes donde estoy, sí aún sigo aquí ahora me voy a mi casa, claro, cuidate yo también, jajaja bueno, bueno, yo también te quiero Himeko, nos vemos mañana, otro para ti.

- Adios T.K nos vemos mañana – dijo la Kamiya fuera de la escuela.

- Adios Kari – le respondió el joven. Al momento ambos tomaban caminos opuestos, pero T.K. se volteó una vez más para verla caminar como solo ella podía, casi danzando con delicadeza, para ver como se alejaba, una vez más de su camino – tan cerca Kari, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...

.

**N/A:**_ ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Aww me harían muy feliz con un comentario, es la primera vez que escribo sobre algo que no sea Harry Potter xD Y quiero saber como va._

_Nos leemos pronto, la historia recién comienza!_

_Besi :*_


	3. Problemas

**PROBLEMAS**

**.  
><strong>

Si la mirada de Himeko Saito pudiera convertir en piedra, hace rato que Kari sería una estatua. Está bien, comparar a Saito con _medusa_ no es justo... o tal vez si, ya que cada día su miraba era mas asesina hacia la castaña. Mientras tanto Kari y T.K. llevaban un par de días trabajando en el bendito ensayo y aunque no avanzaban tanto como deberían la castaña no lo podía negar, adoraba pasar tiempo con Takeru.

- Entonces, me lanzó la pelota, osea eso creo, porque se enredó con ella y se cayó – decía T.K. con una sonrisa en los labios, como si las imágenes llegaran a su cabeza mientras hablaba.

- Juajauja Davis no es bueno para el baloncesto no sé por qué lo sigue intentado.

- Porque sabe que te gusta más que el fútbol... - dijo Takeru en susurro. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Es cierto, entre el fútbol y el baloncesto Kari siempre preferiría lo segundo – Bueno, será mejor que continuemos.

- Sí – respondió Kari algo nerviosa.

- Leí tus apuntes y la idea es muy buena, original, solo falta hilar más la trama y los personajes

- Osea, es mala.

- No – respondió rápidamente Takeru – es solo que... - comenzó a decir T.K. Cuando su celular sonó, Kari no lo había notado pero el móvil había permanecido en silencio durante sus tutorías – disculpa debe ser importante – le dijo el joven - ¿Sí? Hola Himeko, sí. ¿Lo sabías no?, No hablas en serio – la voz de Takeru se iba tornando mas severa – ya lo habíamos hablado. Dijimos importantes ¿Recuerdas? ok. si. Adiós – el rubio hizo un sonoro suspiro – Debes pensar que soy un idiota.

- Claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de pensar eso?

- Himeko.

- Bueno... - intentó decir Kari, aunque en realidad no encontraba una razón lo suficientemente buena como para entender su relación.

- En realidad ella es bastante dulce conmigo, es solo.. que es algo posesiva. Y no le agradas mucho.

- Créeme lo he notado, pero no entiendo el por qué.

- Himeko cree que tú y yo tuvimos algo – respondió T.K. algo sonrojado.

- ¿En serio? - los ojos de Kari se abrieron como platos.

- Lo siento, supongo que eso es mi culpa – el silencio de Kari obligó a el rubio a seguir hablando – a veces la comparo contigo.

- ¿Nos comparas? - Ahora la sonrojada era Kari. Ella siempre había pensado que Himeko era celosa, pero de ahí a tomarla a ella como una competencia era otra cosa.

- No lo hago intencional, es solo... es solo que a veces quisiera que ella fuera más como tú...

De todos los años que Hikari conocía a Takeru nunca había vivido un silencio tan incómodo como ese.

- Pero supongo que esas son cosas que arreglará el tiempo – agregó T.K. pensativo, una respuesta más para él que para la castaña y continuó hablando como si el teléfono no hubiese sonado – la protagonista tiene algo muy especial, ilumina a los demás pero se siente débil de alguna manera, como si hubiese sido protegida en el pasado y ahora estuviera sola, a la intemperie. Solo hay que hilar eso con un contexto del pasado y será perfecto.

- Suena difícil.

- ¡Vamos! Solo intenta ser parte de tu personaje – le animó el rubio.

- Haré lo posible – respondió la castaña mientras arreglaba sus cosas, para variar era bastante tarde y luego de aquella conversación lo único que quería era huir.

Como nunca Kari se sintió inspirada, _solo intenta ser parte de tu personaje_, las palabras de Takeru daban vuelta en su cabeza y aunque durmió bastante poco el resultado la complacía bastante.

Al llegar a la secundaria su sonrisa se borró,en la entrada de su salón Himeko colgaba del cuello de Takeru sin una pizca de vergüenza.

- Hola Kari – logró decir el chico, antes de que la joven pelinegra se lo llevará de un tirón hacia el gimnasio.

- Hola T.K. - le respondió la castaña en susurro.

- Hey, esa carita – le dijo Akane, pero siguiendo con la vista comprendió. Ella siempre lo había sabido, aún así, había guardado silencio por respeto a su amiga.

- Akane – le sonrió la castaña.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo va ese ensayo? - preguntó la pelirroja, mientras ambas caminaban hacia el gimnasio.

- Bastante bien, anoche escribí mucho y espero que a T.K. le parezca bien.

- Me alegro amiga, no sabes lo triste que estaría si no estamos juntas en Literatura III.

- No te preocupes tengo las esperanzas de que todo se solucione con este ensayo – le respondió Kari.

- Córranse que voy pasando – gritó con torpeza Yuma, la mejor amiga de Himeko, que obviamente, también las odiaba.

- Hey, Hey Dazai, ¿Acaso engordaste el fin de semana que no puedes pasar por el lado? - preguntó con molestia Akane.

- No te metas conmigo Akane Muso – le enfrentó la joven.

- Ja! ¿En serio? Mejor, tú, no te metas conmigo Yuma Dazai.

- Akane, ya vamos – le decía Kari en susurro, jalándole el brazo.

- No, no. Dime, ¿Qué problema tienes con nosotras?

- ¿Yo? ¿Con ustedes? Por favor, si ni siquiera existen, solo gastan parte de nuestro oxígeno – respondió la joven con desprecio.

- Lo siento Kari, pero la mataré – susurró la pelirroja al momento que se lanzaba sobre la chica.

- ¡Muso! ¡Está castigada! - gritó la profesora con molestia, al separar a las chicas – Ahora, cinco vueltas alrededor de la cancha, ustedes dos, y usted también Kamiya.

Kari rodó los ojos con fastidio, esta no era la primera vez que recibía un castigo por culpa de los impulsos de su amiga... ni sería la última, estaba segura.

Durante las clases de gimnasia los chicos siempre se lucían, haciendo pesas, jugando baloncesto o simplemente caminando por ahí, con la sudadera marcando algunos abdominales.

Mientras tanto realizaban gimnasia rítmica, las porristas practicaban pasos o se dedicaban a ver y/o animar a los chicos que jugaban baloncesto.

Davis se dedicaba a jugar fútbol y a lucirse frente a Kari, aunque lo último sin mucho éxito. El joven era bien parecido, enérgico a mas no poder y bastante ciego si a temas amorosos se refiere, no había otra explicación... sino habría notado que más de una joven lo miraba con otros ojos pero habían perdido toda esperanza al ver que Motomiya solo babeaba por una chica.

- ¡Akane! - gritó una de las chicas lanzando la pelota justo a tiempo para que la pelirroja hiciera un gol. En algunos casos los chicos jugaban contra las chicas, generalmente dándoles una paliza. Aún así Akane se divertía a lo grande.

Kari por su parte practicaba algo de gimnasia al compás de la música, mientras algunas niñas miraban con admiración la coordinación de sus pasos, la delicadeza de sus pisadas...

.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? - dijo T.K. En susurro, sobresaltando a la castaña, quién se encontraba abrochando sus cordones.

- Creo que bien, escribí mucho anoche. Tengo el borrador en mi mochila.

- Genial, ¿Me lo pasas mas tarde? Me parece que no compartimos más clases el día de hoy – dijo Takeru pensativo.

- Creo que no.

- Bueno, entonces. ¿El viernes?

- Sí – respondió Kari de inmediato.

- Leeré el borrador hoy, y te daré mis ideas, así el viernes damos los toques finales para la próxima semana. ¿Te parece?

- ¿Crees que pueda obtener un 8?

- Esperemos que si – respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

- ¡A las duchas! ¡La clase terminó! - gritó la profesora desde una de las escaleras.

- Te espero en media hora en la entrada ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – respondió la castaña mientra se dirigía a los baños de niñas.

Al salir de los baños y llegar a los vestidores el panorama no era alentador. Himeko y Yuma la miraban con mala cara.

- Entonces, tenía _mi_ fiesta el viernes pero tuve que cancelarla – decía Himeko con fastidio – ¿Sabes por qué? Porque _mi _novio se las tiene que dar de buen samaritano y me dice que estará ocupado ese día.

- No puedo creerlo, Himi, pero si teníamos todos planeado – decía Yuma con voz chillona.

- Lo sé, es una pena.. peor aún si eres un caso perdido. ¿No Kamiya?

- Dejame en paz Saito – Kari intentó esquivarla.

- Tú, _dejame en paz._ ¿Por qué no _dejas en paz _a MI novio?

- Él solo me esta ayudando con mi ensayo.

- _Y la luz inundó el lugar, porque la esperanza estaba junto a ella otra vez_... jajajaj – leyó Yuma con sorna.

- ¿Qué? - Kari abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se volteó para comprobar lo que temía. Yuma Dazai tenía su borrador en las manos y lo hojeaba con torpeza – Dámelo – le pidió.

- ¿Qué pasaría si lo lanzamos al retrete Himeko? - preguntó Dazai ignorando la petición de la castaña.

- Uh, sería realmente un pena – respondió la aludida con falsa preocupación.

- Ya está casi terminando – demandó Kari - ¿Quieres que pase mas tiempo con T.K. haciéndolo todo otra vez?

- Dale sus mugres Yuma, y tu deja de llamar de forma tan confianzuda a _mi_ novio – ordenó la pelinegra – Escucha Kamiya, puedo ser muy benevolente contigo... y no sabes cuanto lo he sido. Pero si al terminar su estúpida tutoria te sigues acercando a mi novio te irá mal... muy mal. ¿Fui clara?

- Supongo que no lo suficiente – respondió Kari – porque T.K. es mi amigo, lo fue antes que tu aparecieras y seguramente lo será cuando tu ya no estés con él.

- Lo triste es... que nunca será nada mas que eso – respondió con firmeza la pelinegra. _Auch. Eso dolió._

- Y aún así Takeru se irá de vacaciones de verano con Kari y no contigo... eso si que es triste - la voz de Akane se escuchó más fuerte que la de Himeko. Por un segundo ambas chicas se miraron con extremo odio, y Kari pensó que sería parte de una nueva pelea. En cambio...

- ¿Qué? - el rostro de Himeko estaba descolocado.

- Jajaja ¿No lo sabías? - preguntó Akane con alegría – oh por Dios esto no tiene precio. ¿Qué pensabas que haría en el verano tu noviecito?

- Esto no es asunto tuyo.

- Vamos Kari – dijo Akane mientras tomaba a su amiga del brazo para luego susurrarle - dejemos que la _princesita del mal_ explote solita.

.

- T.K. yo no se lo dije – respondió Kari rápidamente al encontrar al rubio a la salida de los vestidores, al momento que le entregaba el borrador.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó el joven confundido

- ¡Takeru! - gritó Himeko con notable furia a espaldas de Kari.

- ¿Qué cosa? - volvió a preguntar el Takaishi.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - gritó la chica.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos – dijo Akane llevando del brazo a su amiga.

- ¡Oh. No, tu te quedas aquí! - volvió a gritar Himeko, tomando el otro brazo de Kari.

- Himeko basta, estas haciendo una escena – el rotro de T.K. estaba tomando un tono rojo.

- ¿Una escena? ¿Quieres una escena? Entonces dime, ¡Por qué demonios te vas de vacaciones con ésta!

- Hey, ya calmate Himeko. Me voy de vacaciones con Kari porque es mi amiga. No entiendo cual es el problema.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Tenía que avisarte? Mira, me has habado de tus vacaciones pero no has preguntado por las mías. Kari es mi amiga, mi hermano, mis amigos y yo iremos a un campamento de verano, como todos los veranos – T.K. le explicaba todo demasiado calmado para lo incómodo que estaba, muchos estudiantes pasaban mirando e incluso los mas descarados se habían detenido a una distancia cercana para oír lo que hablaban.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ir ella?

- ¿Quieres dejar a Kari en paz? - el tono de voz de Takeru se estaba volviendo más severo.

- Vámonos Akane – susurró Kari, esa conversación la estaba incomodando demasiado.

- Dejaré a Kamiya en paz cuando te dejes de juntar con ella. Y tu no te muevas. ¿Ves lo que provocas, con esa carita de mosca muerta?

- Basta Himeko, te estas pasando de la raya. Kari es mi amiga desde mucho antes que te conociera, y no va a dejar de serlo porque tu me lo pidas.

- ¿Me dejarías por ella? - preguntó la chica con firmeza.

- ¿Qué? - la pregunta había descolocado a Takeru.

- ¿Lo harías verdad?

- Himeko cálmate, ¿En realidad quieres llevar esto a un extremo así?

- Rechazaste mi fiesta por quedarte con ella, porque no me rechazas a mi también y te quedas con ella de una vez. ¡Dímelo Takeru Takaishi! - gritó la chica.

- Himeko, ¿Tanto te cuesta entender?

- ¿Qué?

- Que quiero mucho a Kari es mi amiga...

- ¡Responde la maldita pregunta de una vez!

- Si me haces escoger entre ella y tú, te lo advierto... vas perder. ¿Eso es lo que querías oír?

.

_Wow! No creo que Himeko haya querido oír eso, ni tampoco Kari, al menos no es ese contexto, estar entre una pelea de novios no es muy agradable ._

_En fin, ¿Qué creen que pasará? Himeko rogará, se irá enfurecida, se vengará de Kari, ¿Takeru se irá soltero de vacaciones o se tomará solo un tiempo con su novia? ¿Qué siente realmente por Kari?_

_Muy pronto un nuevo capítulo revelará esa y otras preguntas!_

_Comenten si quieren apostar por lo que pasará me gustaría oír sus propuestas, o si les gusto el cap. n.n_

_Gracias por leer, poner en favoritos y comentar!_

_Besii :*_


	4. Esto es demasiado

**ESTO ES DEMASIADO  
><strong>

_- Si me haces escoger entre ella y tú, te lo advierto... vas a perder. ¿Eso es lo que querías oír? _

_Vas a perder..._

_Vas a perder..._

Eran las 3 de las mañana y Kari no podía conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de T.K. aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Acaso ella tendría una posibilidad con el rubio? No, sin duda eso no tenía sentido.

Takeru siempre preferiría a sus amigos ante una novia, que haya sido Hikari no la hacia especial.

Lo mejor era intentar dormir... una vez más.

.

Al día siguiente la ruptura de la pareja _Himeru_ estaba en boca de todos los estudiantes, y claro también la culpabilidad de la castaña al respecto.

A la hora de almuerzo, las cosas no parecían mejorar. Kari, Davis y Akane se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro intentando pasar desapercibidos.

- Odio que les digan _Himeru,_ ¿Qué rayos es eso? - preguntó Akane con molestia.

- Se supone que es la mezcla de sus nombres, Himeko, Takeru – respondió Davis, quién estaba sentado frente a ella.

- Lo sé – alegó la pelirroja.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Acaso no sabes que existen preguntas que no se deben responder?

- No.

- Arg – Akane era una joven de poca paciencia, y generalmente el Motomiya la agotaba con facilidad.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Davis confundido.

- Nada. Kari... ¿Estás bien? - la pelirroja miró a su amiga, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, y se preocupó.

- No – respondió la castaña agotada, la hora de almuerzo recién había comenzado y ya había recibido la mirada curiosa/fulminante de varios compañeros de clase.

A pesar de que Himeko era una _princesita__del__mal_ como le llamaba Akane, la pelinegra tenía una pila de seguidores que la idolatraban y defendían con excesiva devoción – Saito me dejó una nota en el casillero.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Davis.

- Mmm... básicamente me insulta, y que me hará la vida imposible, que nunca más tendré la palabra felicidad en mi vida... entre otras cosas.

- Tranquila, ya se les pasará – respondió la pelirroja con soltura.

- No creo que eso pasé tan pronto – agregó Davis, recibiendo un certero manotazo en la cabeza – Hey! Akane, habló en serio – se quejó el joven, mientras apuntaba a un séquito de jóvenes que rodeaban a un incomodo rubio.

Cuando Takeru logró deshacerse de sus compañeras, se sentó al lado de Davis como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Hola – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, recibiendo una fría respuesta por parte del trío – Ok. ¿Les pasa algo?

- No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo -alegó Kari, quien se encontraba sentada frente a él.

- ¿Disculpa? - T.K. estaba desconcertado.

- ¿No te das cuenta como miran todos?

- Sí... ¿Y?– respondió el joven sin importancia.

- ¿Y? - le remedó la castaña – T.K. ahora toda la escuela me odia.

- Kari creo que estas exagerando – le tranquilizó el joven.

- ¿Exagerar? - habló la joven espantada - ¡Mira! - agregó apuntando a un grupo de porristas que la miraban con odio.

- Las porristas siempre te han odiado – respondió el rubio mientras comenzaba a comer su almuerzo.

- Sí, pero tu empeoraste las cosas – continuó Kari.

Akane y Davis, observaban la pelea como un partido de tenis, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Yo? Solo lo hice para defenderte.

- Y ahora llegas y te sientas aquí como si no pudieras empeorar mas todo – A medida que hablaba Kari se iba levantando de la silla quedando más cerca de Takeru, quién había hecho lo mismo sobre la mesa.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - pregunto el joven algo dolido – Bien – El rubio tomó sus cosas de mala gana pero antes sacó un cuadernillo de la mochila – Toma. Leelo, y corrige las faltas. No creo que quieras que tengamos más clases de tutoría ya que puede "empeorar" las cosas, debes entregarlo el viernes... Lamento ser una molestia para ti.

Apenas T.K. Había dejado el comedor, Akane habló.

- Kari, acabas de cometer un error – dijo Akane, la aludida seguía de pie frente al espacio vacío que antes ocupada su... ¿ex-mejor amigo?

- A mi me parece que estuvo bien – dijo Davis, siendo ignorado por ambas chicas.

- Pero, Akane, viste todo lo que me ha pasado hoy... estoy segura que Saito se vengará, no puedo con esto.

- Takeru solo te estaba defendiendo...

- ¿Quieres que me sienta culpable? ¡Soy la víctima aquí! - se defendió la joven.

- ¿Y Takeru? ¿Acaso si no hubiese hecho nada ayer... lo habrías perdonado?

- Ese no es el punto... - La molestía de Kari había disminuido considerablemente.

- ¿Cual es? - Maldición, Akane siempre decía las cosas sin una pizca de cuidado.

- No lo sé – alegó Kari, al parecer las discusiones iban a seguir. Aunque en el fondo sabía perfectamente cual era el punto prefirió callar. Era claro. Ahora Takeru estaba soltero y ella seguía ahí, igual de cobarde sin ser capaz de decirle lo que sentía... y él, continuaba tan amable, tan dulce, tan guapo, tan... lejos.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó Akane.

- _Porque__soy__una__idiota_– pensó la joven, en cambio dijo en voz alta - No lo sé, colapsé, que todas me miren así... la nota que me dejó Himeko en mi casillero tampoco ayudó. Pero se que no es su culpa... soy una idiota – confirmó.

- ¡Claro que no Kari! - le defendió el pelimorado.

- Habla con él.

- ¿Qué le digo? -Hikari se sentía como una niña pequeña.

- No lo sé – dijo la peliroja – dile que lo sientes. Y gracias... - Al ver que la joven continuaba en el mismo lugar agregó – Y no eres idiota, estas confundida... pero Kari tarde o temprano llegará el momento, y deberás enfrentarlo.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - Davis había quitado las palabras de su boca.

- Tu lo sabes – dijo Akane, provocando un frío en la castaña. ¿Acaso su mejor amiga sabía que ella amaba a Takeru en secreto? No, eso era absurdo, ella no era tan obvia. ¿O si?

- Iré a hablar con él... - dijo la joven, mientras caminaba escuchó que Davis y Akane continuaron hablando.

- ¿Cómo tienes ese poder de convencimiento?

- Bueno, simplemente soy genial – respondió la peliroja, y Kari pudo imaginar la sonrisa autosuficiencia que se posaba en su rostro.

Encontrar a Takeru fue sencillo, luego del almuerzo el joven Takaishi iba a entrenar baloncesto a la cancha de la escuela. Aquel día no fue la excepción.

Pero antes de llegar al lugar Yuma Dazai, la mejor amiga de Himeko Saito la detuvo.

- Tu.

- Maldición – dijo la joven en susurro - ¿Qué quieres Dazai?

- Que no molestes por supuesto.

- ¿Qué?

- Guarda silencio – demando la joven y llevó a la castaña a la cancha – mira.

La imagen no le gustó nada a la Kamiya. Saito caminaba con paso firme hacia donde Takeru estaba sentado... Ella y Dazae avanzaron a escondidas y se ubicaron tras ellos. El lugar era perfecto para no ser vistas y oír todo con claridad.

- T.K. Necesito hablar contigo – dijo la pelinegra.

- Himeko... - dijo el joven – creo... creo que no hay nada que hablar.

- Bueno, entonces escuchame. Por favor - la voz suplicante de la pelinegra sorprendió a Kari. Nunca la había oído así. Realmente le importaba el rubio.

Takeru se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad y asintió levemente.

- Me equivoqué. Yo... yo lo siento, realmente lo siento. No puedo hacerte elegir entre tus amigos y yo. - dijo con ternura, parecía otra persona – aunque sea la estúpida de Kamiya – agregó en susurro, causando una risita en su escondida amiga y un reciente nuevo odio por parte de Kari, esa chica no iba a cambiar jamás.

- Himeko...

- Por favor Takeru, no puedo vivir sin ti... yo, yo te amo! Y realmente me importas, quiero estar contigo para siempre. Eres el chico que me hace feliz. - la reciente declaración de la pelinegra dejó al rubio en una pieza.

- Por favor, no vuelvas con ella – pidió Kari en susurro.

- Yo...

- Prometo que cambiaré, pero no me dejes. Nacimos para estar juntos – agregó la pelinegra acercando más al rubio.

- No lo sé – el tono de duda en los labios de Takeru, fue un puñal en el corazón de Kari.

- Déjame intentar convencerte – digo la joven seductoramente, besando a T.K. en los labios a lo que el rubio no se opuso.

Como la odiaba por ser ella.

¿Por qué ella no podía ser Saito?

¿Por qué no llegó diez minutos antes?

¿Por qué no era ella la que besaba a Takeru?

Como se odiaba por ser ella.

Kari corrió fuera de allí, esto era demasiado.

Cuando estuvo con Takeru minutos antes, no había hecho mas que tratarle mal, cuando él solo la había defendido.

Y Himeko en cambio lo trataba con dulzura, a pesar d que el rubio la haba dejado. Saito si que se merecía al rubio... no ella.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y la culpa también.

- Kari, Kari – gritó Akane preocupada al ver a su amiga así.

- Soy una idiota.

- No digas eso. ¿Qué te hizo Takaishi?

- N-Nada...

- ¿Entonces?

Ambas chicas caminaron juntas al baño de chicas.

- E-Estaba con Saito...

- ¿Y?

- E-Ella lo b-besó.

- Ouch – Akane sinti+o una pincelada del dolor de su amiga.

El silencio incómodo no se hizo esperar, lo único que ambas chicas oían eran los sollozos de la castaña.

- V-van a volver.

- Tienes que hacer algo al respecto – dijo la pelirroja con firmeza.

- ¿Q-qué puedo hacer? No puedo competir contra ella.

- Claro que si! Eres linda, lista, eres una buena persona.

- P-per nunca me he atrevido a decirle la verdad. Soy una cobarde.

- Mmm.. bueno eso si es cierto.

- Y ya es muy tarde... - Kari ya había dado por hecho que su amiga sabía a que se refería, mas que más que era su mejor amiga.

- Nunca lo es Kari.

- Takeru la quiere, cuando ella lo besó. No se opuso en lo absoluto.

- Lo hace porque cree que a ti no te gusta

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos Kari, ¿Qué no es obvio? A Takeru le gustas, pero él cree que no es reciproco.

- No bromees con eso Akane.

- Hablo en serio. Eres tan poco observadora.

Kari miró a su amiga con incredulidad, eso no tenía.. ¿Podría ser?

La castaña pasó las siguientes clase en las nubes, no sabía que hacer, que pensar... ni que sentir. ¿Takeru habría vuelto con su odiosa novia? No, eso era prácticamente imposible. ¿Tendría una oportunidad con él? Tal vez...

Cuando dio la campana de salida Kari salió decidida. Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Qué se topara con Takeru frente a frente solo podía indicar que era el momento para hablar, decir todo de una vez y esperar por una respuesta satisfactoria...

- T.K.

- Kari...

- Yo, estaba buscándote.

- ¿Sí?

- Lo siento, no debí tratarte así hace un rato.

- Descuida, tenías razón.

- ¿Qué?

- Pero ya lo solucioné.

- ¿Qué? - Hikari no podía pronunciar otra palabra. Aunque la respuesta vino de otra persona.

- ¡Amor! ¿Ya nos vamos? - la voz de Himeko resonó a espaldas de Takeru – Ah, hola Hikari. Lamento mi actitud de estos días... prometo que todo será distinto desde ahora – dijo la pelinegra a la castaña con una amabilidad escalofriante – te guardaré un puesto en el autobús lindo – agregó al rubio, al momento que lo besaba en la mejilla y se iba del lugar.

- Claro, voy en un minuto.

- ¿Que fue eso? - Kari preguntó en un hilo de voz, aunque ya lo sabía.

- Hemos vuelto, tenías razón, que hayamos terminado solo empeoró las cosas. Ahora en mas... Himeko no te molestará.. y yo menos. Adiós.

_Adiós..._

_Adiós.._

_Adiós.._

Eran las 3 de las mañana y Kari no podía conciliar el sueño por segunda noche consecutiva, había sido un día horrible y las palabras de T.K. aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Acaso ella tendría una posibilidad con el rubio? No, sin duda eso no tenía sentido, ahora menos que nunca...

Lo mejor era intentar dormir... una vez más con el corazón mas roto que nunca.

.

_Holaaa! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Esperaban eso? La verdad yo no, pero a medida que escribo voy creando la historia xd_

_Muchas gracias por los review estaban muy lindos, me alegro que les guste las historia y que no les agrade Himeko jeje._

_En fin, al parecer Kari no ha tenido un buen día... y bueno Takeru tampoco._

_¿Creen que el rubio hizo lo correcto? ¿Cambiará Himeko?_

_Wow, ya veremos que pasa... y prepárense porque en dos capítulos mas vienen las vacaciones de verano, donde no habrá Himeko cerca!_

_Nos leemos pronto :)_


	5. Lucharé

**N/A: **_Muuuuchas gracias por sus reviews y saludos_**.**

_Bien, bien, he demorado demasiado en actualizar y lo siento, pero la falta de inspiración, sumado a una falta de tiempo y a un notebook roto son mis excusas._

_Ahora, tengo vaaarias noticias. La primera es que hice una leve modificación al fic, y agregué un PREFACIO, que es digamos un capítulo que cuenta la mitad del fic y el motivo por el cual la historia tiene este nombre. Suena enredado pero no lo es. Lo juro._

_La segunda noticia es que cambié el nombre de los capítulos pero solo eso, así que espero no tengan problemas con hilar la trama._

_Y la tercera es que prometí actualizar todos mis fics antes de año nuevo así que si siguen otra historia, antes del 31 de Diciembre._

_Sin más que desearles un excelente nuevo año y que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad me despido con una abrazo enorme._

_._

**LUCHARÉ**

Los siguientes días fueron horrendos, Kari optó por evitar a la pareja _Himeru_ lo más que pudo, aunque en algunas clases era imposible, como Literatura. Como de costumbre Takeru y Himeku participaron en la clase destacando de los demás alumnos. Al finalizar, la profesora pidió los ensayos y enfatizó que el lunes tendría los resultados. Esa sería su última semana de clases y luego, felicidad por dos meses. Vacaciones de verano con su hermano, sus amigos y... Takeru.

- No será tan malo – le animó la pelirroja.

- Ni siquiera estarás tú.

- Bueno pero estarán tus otras amigas ¿No?

- Sora estará pendiente de Matt como de costumbre y Mimí... de cualquier cosa.

- Bueno, estará Davis – le respondió la joven ahogándolo con una carcajada.

- Davis se pone algo insoportable cuando estamos todos juntos.

- ¿Más aún?

- Sí, es decir, se pone muy sobreprotector… no me deja estar a solas con Takeru, y ni hablar de Tai. Supongo que ahora se los agradeceré.

- Eso es porque todos ven la química entre ustedes, si Takeru se fuera soltero y tu pusieras un poco más de empeño… estoy segura que pasaría algo entre ustedes.

- Por favor Akane no sigas con eso…

- Es que es cierto Kari todos lo ven, si tan solo tú no fueras tan ciega para verlo…

La joven le negó con una leve sonrisa. Ambas chicas estaban guardando sus cosas en el casillero para luego ir a clase de arte.

De pronto Akane abrió los ojos y una mirada maligna se posó sobre ella.

- ¿Akane?

- ¡Tengo una idea! Nos vemos en la clase.

- Bien – respondió la joven confundida.

Kari tomó sus materiales para arte, pero eran demasiados y uno a uno se le cayeron de las manos.

- Maldición… - susurró la joven en voz baja al momento que ponía de rodillas a recoger sus cosas

- Hey, esa boquita – dijo una voz conocida para ella.

- ¿Mejor ayúdame quieres? – respondió la joven.

- Lo siento Kari voy tarde.

- Pero… ¡Davis! Uff.

- Deja, yo te ayudo.

- Takeru… - fue todo lo que la joven pudo decir – n-no te preocupes.

- Tranquila, tenemos la misma clase, puedo ayudarte – el rubio le entregó una dulce sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes estaban frente a frente, y aunque el silencio los invadió, sus miradas decían todo lo que sus labios callaban.

- ¡Takeru! – gritó una voz femenina que Kari detestaba.

- Himeko – respondió el aludido.

- Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora – el rostro de la joven estaba molesto y a la vez nervioso, y solo se permitió una mirada de odio hacia la castaña.

Kari corrió la vista, y se encontró con Akane a espaldas de Himeko. La castaña miró a su amiga con suspicacia, tomó sus cosas y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Se puede saber que hiciste?

- Solo debes prometerme que si funciona, pondrás de tu parte.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Ya lo sabrás! – Akane respondió con una voz extremadamente feliz, y se fue al salón dando saltitos, lo que lejos de tranquilizar a Kari, la preocupo aún más.

La clase de arte comenzó sin problemas, aunque Kari no podía evitar mirar hacia el espacio vacío que ocupaba Takeru. Como si lo llamará con la mente el joven llegó a los pocos minutos excusándose con el maestro y ocupando su lugar con tranquilidad.

- …bien, entonces… tienen dos horas – fue lo único que alcanzó a oír de parte del maestro, para variar la joven estaba pendiente de otra cosa y no escucho las indicaciones.

- Akane, ¿Qué dijo el maestro?

- Oh, qué debemos hacer un trabajo en duplas.

- Ah, bien. Creo que deberíamos hacer un paisaje ¿No?

- Oh, lo siento Kari, no puedo trabajar contigo.

- ¿Por qué? Siempre trabajamos juntas.

- Trabajaré con… - intentó decir la pelirroja, pero ya casi todas los alumnos tenían pareja, de pronto vio a su compañero y de mala gana terminó su frase - Davis.

- ¿Qué? Pero si tu…

- Nah, mira quién más está solo – respondió con picardía su amiga, mientras señalaba a un rubio bastante confundido. Por llegar tarde a clases se había quedado solo.

- No, no. Akane no me hagas esto – suplicó.

- Lo siento Kari, pero si yo hago un esfuerzo trabajando con Davis…

- ¡Hey! – se quejó el aludido.

- … debe valer la pena – le reprendió, luego agregó más fuerte - ¡Hey Takeru! Kari tampoco tiene pareja.

El rubio se dio vuelta y alzó las cejas confundido.

- Yo trabajaré con Davis – respondió la pelirroja antes de que el Takaishi preguntara, y empujo a su amiga hacia el rubio.

Kari estaba en blanco. Y solo podía articular monosílabos.

- H-hola.

- Hola Kari, entonces ¿Cómo se te da el arte?

- Mejor que la literatura – respondió la joven ya más tranquila.

- Qué bien, porque en mi caso es al revés – Takeru se rascó la cabeza, sin saber que más decir.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la joven.

- Eh, en realidad estoy confundido – al ver que la joven continuaba en silencio agregó – Himeko terminó conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – intuitivamente la joven miró a su amiga que ajena a todo acontecimiento reciente, reía de las ocurrencias de Davis.

- Sí, hace un rato. Fue… raro.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si es decir, no. Bueno, la verdad me siento… como aliviado.

Kari no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Sabía que su amiga tenía que ver con el término de _Himeru_ y tenía que averiguar como lo había conseguido.

.

- No te lo diré – respondió la pelirroja por quinta vez esa tarde. Ambas chicas se alistaban para una fiesta de finalización de año en casa de Yukito quien, como de costumbre la realizaba en su casa.

- Vamos Akane, sé que tuviste que ver con eso.

- Sí, no te lo niego, solo le dije un par de verdades a Saito, y al parecer se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

- ¿Tengo que ver con eso?

- Por supuesto – Akane ignoró la cara de espanto de su amiga y agregó – ahora es tu turno.

- ¿Mi turno de qué?

- Takeru está soltero, tienes dos meses para que caiga rendido a tus pies, lo que honestamente no será muy difícil.

- Akane…

- Pero tienes que ponerle empeño.

- Akane…

- ¡Kari! No puedes esperar que él haga todo el trabajo, solo hazle ver, sutilmente claro. Que te gusta.

- Mmmm…

- Prométeme que pondrás de tu parte.

- Bien – se rindió la joven – haré lo que pueda.

- Más que eso.

- Bien, haré más de lo que pueda.

- Es en serio Kari, me niego a ver tu cara de enamorada en secreto por un año más.

- ¡Akane!

- En serio, y ahora… ¡Vámonos! -Aunque fue difícil convencer a Kari, Akane lo había conseguido.

Al llegar al lugar – pasadas las doce de la noche – la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Alcohol, bailes apretados y diversión por donde se mirase.

- Maldición debo ir al baño – se quejó la pelirroja, mientras daba saltitos como niña pequeña.

- Bien, nos vemos en un rato. Voy por una cerveza – respondió la castaña.

Apenas había entrado al lugar Kari se sintió mejor, la música sin duda ayudaba.

- ¡Kari! Por fin llegaste... ¿y Akane? - preguntó ansioso como siempre el joven.

- Eh...fue al baño – Kari se sorprendió, ¿Desde cuándo Davis preguntaba por su amiga?

- Ah... bueno. Nos vemos al rato.

- Claro - ¿Y ahora la dejaba? Eso no era normal. Pero sin darle más importancia, Kari localizó su cometido. Abrió la lata y bebió un poco.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo bebes cerveza? - La voz de T.K. la tomó por sorpresa.

- Eh… es solo una.

- Claro – respondió el joven escéptico.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estas tomando?

- Roncola – respondió el joven con una sonrisa, al parecer había comenzado a beber hace mucho rato.

- ¿Roncola? Que los deportistas no beben?

- Es solo una... - mintió el rubio, dejando paso a un silencio... más cómodo de lo normal – ¿Todo listo para la próxima semana? - preguntó el joven cambiando de tema.

- La verdad... no. Pero estoy ansiosa. Hemos planeado tanto todo, que solo espero que nos salga bien.

- Si, espero que sea inolvidable.

Kari agradeció al cielo – y claro a Yukito – el que las luces estuvieran tan bajas y Takeru no notara su sonrojo. ¿Porque Takeru era tan jodidamente guapo?

- Kari, yo...

- ¿Tú? - le animó la joven.

- Yo solo quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes. ¿Recuerdas? Éramos inseparables, no había problemas. Todo estaba bien.

- Al parecer es imposible.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé…

- Me gusta estar cercas tuyo – soltó el joven de pronto.

- ¿Sí? – a Kari le sorprendió la honestidad del chico, y a la vez tomó el mismo camino.

- También me gusta estar cerca de ti… no sabes cuánto.

- ¿En serio? – los ojos de Takeru brillaron de una intensidad desconocida.

Kari abrió los ojos como platos, y se maldijo internamente por hablar demasiado.

- ¿Quieres ir al jardín? – le preguntó Takeru, recibiendo como respuesta solo un movimiento de cabeza.

Takeru tomó de la mano a la joven y la ayudó a pasar entre la gente, quienes bailaban canciones de moda y bebían en desmesura.

- Aquí está mejor ¿Verdad?

- Sí, al parecer la fiesta comenzó temprano.

- Nosotros comenzamos cuando salimos del entrenamiento.

La castaña sonrió y se sentó en uno de los asientos del enorme jardín de Yukito. Las risas y la música se oían perfectamente. Takeru por su parte continuaba de pie, junto a ella, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Qué, tengo algo?

- No, claro que no – respondió el joven con una sonrisa – estas perfecta.

Kari se sonrojó ante esa fuerte declaración y se lo atribuyó al alcohol que seguramente Takeru había ingerido.

- Lo siento, yo… creo que debo dejar de beber – respondió el joven de pronto sentándose junto a ella.

- No pasa nada – Kari acercó a Takeru quedando frente a él, y las palabras de Akane llegaron a su cabeza, más que como consejo, como una orden "todo depende de ti – Takeru… - dijo la joven en susurro acercándose aún más.

Estaban tan cerca…

Takeru tragó saliva fuertemente, estaba nervioso, y la joven pudo sentirlo, aunque sus nervios eran aún mayores. Pero estaba decidida, era ese el momento en que podría cumplir uno de sus grandes anhelos…

Y estaban aún más cerca…

Kari cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar… pero de pronto una llovizna cada vez más intensa la sobresaltó. Takeru también se había corrido de su asiento con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo el rubio, sacando a la chica de ahí.

La regadera del jardín se había activado, y de pronto dos chicas aparecieron.

- Oh lo siento, los mojamos – respondió Himeko con fingido arrepentimiento.

- No sabíamos que estaban aquí – agregó su mejor amiga con una risita - ¿Interrumpimos algo?

Kari bufó con molestia, tomó su lata de cerveza y se fue de allí, la noche era joven y no tenía interés en echarla a perder por culpa de esa chica.

- Nos vemos luego Takeru – dijo en susurro y se fue de allí.

Pero no lo vio más. Aunque Kari se divirtió durante toda la noche, hubo momentos en que lo extraño… y el casi beso llegaba a su cabeza.

¿Dónde estaba Takeru?

¿Dónde estaba Himeko?

¿Estarían juntos?

¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos?

La castaña no podía quitarse esas preguntas de la cabeza. Tenía miedo, estaba vez estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de besar aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado… y ella lo había arruinado todo, una vez más.

Pero había algo que no podía negar… Takeru también había querido besarla, entonces tal vez… la teoría de Akane no era tan descabellada.

Y la idea más que agradarle, la ilusionaba en sobremanera…

.

**N/A:**_ Wow! ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Cada vez más cerca el parcito. Pero como siempre Himeko interfiriendo._

_En fin, les deseos unas muy felices fiestas de fin de año. Disfruten a concho con sus familias y amigos!_

_Un abrazo _


End file.
